


I Could Never Love Another

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Pining, Twincest, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Nikki can remember the first time she heard Brie cum like it was yesterday. They were fifteen, and as Brie gasped in the bed across the room, the crush Nikki had been hovering around for years solidified in her gut as arousal slipped hot and sticky into her veins.





	I Could Never Love Another

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing Bellacest, but alas, here we are.

Nikki can remember the first time she heard Brie cum like it was yesterday. They were fifteen, and as Brie gasped in the bed across the room, the crush Nikki had been hovering around for years solidified in her gut as arousal slipped hot and sticky into her veins. She denied her feelings then, and she denies her feelings now. She settles for relationships with men that will never work out because _they’re not Brie_, and because no man could ever hope to share the love, care, and devotion that Nikki shares with her twin. They’re connected, so interwoven together that they can never be separated, so close they’re almost one person, and everything is perfect. 

Then Brie marries Daniel Bryan.

It breaks Nikki for reasons she won’t identify, but Brie is so excited, so _happy_, that Nikki hides her own feelings behind a big smile and an even bigger personality. Let no one say that she wasn’t supportive of every decision Brie made, even when she thought it was the _wrong one_ (because Brie wasn’t _choosing her_) and Nikki survives. If Nikki can’t have Brie all to herself then at least she can still have Brie in her life, even if it’s half as often as she likes and nowhere near the romantic relationship she secretly dreams of.

Now, all these years later, so far removed from the night Nikki’s life first changed forever, she’s still in love with her sister (even if the only time she’ll let herself admit it is with her own hand buried between her thighs) and she still doesn’t know what to do about it. 

She’s staying with Brie and Birdie for the weekend, just keeping them company while Daniel is away for work, and it feels like old times – when it was only the two of them and blissful symbiosis. They’re eating breakfast (a completely normal thing to do with the twin sister you’re definitely not in love with) when Birdie dumps a whole cup of juice down the front of Brie’s white nightgown, all the while laughing hysterically at Brie’s sputtered outrage. The thin material goes transparent under a shower of apple juice, and it clings to Brie’s body in a way that has Nikki’s brain fuzzing out with lust. She goes stiff with awareness as she catalogs the outline of Brie’s breasts and her pebbled nipples, the moist cotton covered plane of her stomach, and the barest hint of the dark hair covering her mound. 

Her mouth goes dry, and she’s barely able to mutter, “Excuse me,” before she’s fleeing the kitchen for the safety of her courtesy bedroom. She can barely hear the aggravated tone of Brie’s voice shouting, “Nikki, what the f –” as she slams the bedroom door behind her. She has just enough presence of mind to flip the lock before she’s stripping out of her shorts and flopping onto the bed in desperation. 

Her fingers are on her clit in a second, circling and stroking the sensitive nub, as the image of Brie’s juice slick body flashes in her mind, and the sound of Brie’s release from twenty-one years ago echoes in her ears. She dips her fingers down to her opening, and she’s wet (_so wet_ at the thought of her sister) as she slides two fingers into her flexing cunt. She imagines kissing Brie right there in the kitchen as tacky liquid cools on their skin, imagines tasting Brie’s breasts through fruity fabric as she grabs Brie’s ass, imagines a world where _Brie loves her back_ in the way she so shamefully needs. 

She bites her lip and breathes harshly through her nose (have to be quiet, can’t make a sound) as she fucks herself deep and hard with one hand and frantically rubs her throbbing clit with the other. She’s so close already (it never takes long when she’s picturing her perfect twin), and as she grinds over her g-spot she allows one whispered, “_Brie_…” to pass her lips.

At the same moment, the real Brie comes knocking at the door, curious and concerned. “Nikki, why’d you take off like that?”

The surprise of hearing Brie’s voice while she’s three fingers deep and leaking pussy juice onto her thighs shocks an actual cry out of her. “Brie!”

“Nikki?!” Brie says, her voice taking on a note of urgency as she rattles the locked doorknob. “Are you okay?”

Nikki’s fine, Nikki’s beyond fine, Nikki’s fuckin’ flying. She can hear Brie’s voice, can smell her all over this fuckin’ house, and if she breathes just right, she swears she can _taste_ Brie’s sweetness on her tongue. Another quirk of her fingers and a pinch to her clit, and she’s spasming on the bed as she gushes cum onto Brie’s sheets and keens her name.

The pounding on the door shatters Nikki’s shuddering afterglow, and the panic sets in as she stumbles from the bed and yanks her shorts on over weak legs. She pulls the door open just as Brie is about to let loose another flurry of knocks, and Nikki knows how she must look, flushed and out of breath and dewy with sweat, so she says the first thing that comes cartwheeling through her orgasm fogged brain.

“There was a spider!”

“A spider?” Brie asks skeptically, body sagging with relief.

“Yeah, I just ran up here to go to the bathroom, and there was a spider, so I called for you to come kill it, but I guess the door was locked. It’s okay though, I got it.”

“Okay,” she says, still not totally convinced with Nikki’s excuse but willing to let it slide apparently, “hurry up then, or your food is going to get cold.”

“I’ll be right down.” Nikki says dismissively, closing the door in Brie’s face and then sinking against it when her muscles fail to keep holding her up. She manages to resist the urge to bang her head against the thick wood, but just barely.

It’s going to be a long weekend.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 17 prompt - masturbation


End file.
